


A Series of Moments

by LadyRaina



Series: OT3 of Champions [4]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: But Also Introspective, Other, Shameless Smut, Spike's POV, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRaina/pseuds/LadyRaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting really drunk makes Angel Irish again and Spike contemplative. They deal with both these issues by having sex. And then Buffy walks in. Spike's POV.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Post comics in the vague handwavy way that all my fics are. All you really need to to know is that Dowling is a cop in the SFPD that Spike (and now Angel) work for handling supernatural cases and that's it. I feel as if getting into Spike's headspace was even harder then getting into Angel's. If you have any feelings, feel free to comment.

“Are you sure you guys don’t want a cab?” Dowling asks we all step out of the pub. 

“Nah, no need mate,” I assure him. “A little walk and some fresh air are exactly what the doc ordered. Just worry about getting yourself home yeah?”

“Will do. I would tell you two creatures of the night to do the same, but I guess I don’t need to huh? Just let Buffy know I said hi.”

My smile grows into a full on grin as my thoughts turn to said lady. Probably getting back home right now after a night of patrolling. 

“Course Dowling. Night”

“Good night,” Angel says with a slight nod of his overly gelled cranium before we both head off in the direction of the flat. After spending a little over a month having to track down and then bust the ringleaders of a demon-led organ harvesting ring, Dowling suggested that a couple of celebratory drinks down at the pub were definitely in order. Unfortunately for him, the bloke seemed to have forgotten that me and the Pouf can drink just about anyone under the table, human or demon, living or dead. He’ll be alright though. Nothing a few pain killers in the morning won’t be able to fix.

It's at this point that Captain Forehead begins to chuckle for no bloody reason and I begin to wonder whether those last few shots of Jameson had more of an effect than I first thought. His Broodiness may be slightly happier now than he used to be, but the only person he has a tendency to laugh around when he’s not sloshed is our slayer.

“Oi Peaches! What so funny?”

“Just thinkin’ about Dowlin’s face after ‘e said first round was on ‘im and ‘e asked us what we wanted. Got me ta rememberin’ the drinkin’ contests we used ta get ‘nto back ‘n the day.”

My eyes widen as I hear that familiar Irish timbre start to slip in. Yep, the Old Man is drunk alright. Has to be if he’s speaking with a brogue and is mentioning the 'Good Old Days' without visibly cringing. Of course, the events he’s talking about aren’t anywhere near as bad as some of the other things we got up to back then. In fact, when I mull it over in my head, the idea of conning men out of their cash by out drinking them seems so damn _innocent_ that I can’t help but laugh a little too.

“Yeah, they always managed to look so shocked after about the third bottle didn’t they? Couldn’t believe anyone could drink that much without slumping over dead at the bar.”

I’m starting to realize that maybe I’ve also had one too many because we are laughing together about various nights spent in pubs and bar brawls long past and suddenly we are at the apartment and heading up the stairs. When I unlock the door, the cats are quick to greet us, but my senses pick up no Buffy-scent or heartbeat. She still must be out then.

“Ya’ know Will,” Angel says as he collapses down onto the living room sofa, “We can still make a pretty fine team when we’re not tryin’ to beat the unlivin’ shite out of each other.”  


I smirk at his obvious inebriation, taking the rare compliment for what it is and settling down next to him, “That we are Sire, that we are.” If Buffy was here right now, she would have a sappy little smile on her face, pleased at what she would call us 'having a moment'.

Our girl may like to claim that she isn’t all that perceptive about the emotions of others, but after years of experience, she has definitely learned how to read me and Angel like two open books. It’s hard to describe what exactly my relationship with my Grandsire is like to anyone who hasn’t experienced at least a good part of it firsthand. For almost two decades we were this strange combination of family, lovers, and rivals for Dru’s affection until the Pouf went and got cursed. It was after that that we mostly forgot one another’s existence for a century until we became bitter enemies for a couple of years and then eventually reluctant allies. It was all because of Buffy that we met once again, and it was also because of her that we finally learned to accept the man each of us has become through her. It’s not like we’re gonna start declaring undying love for each other anytime soon, but our bond, built by blood, history, a shared mission, and a whole lot of lust is still a pretty powerful one. Aw bloody hell, we are having a sodding moment!

Seeing the grimace that crosses my face, the Pillock snickers, “Come now William, don’t ya pout. There’re so many better uses for yer pretty mouth.” And with that, he tugs me in by the collar for a hard and bruising kiss. Though slightly surprised by his initiative, I swiftly lean right back into him, making sure to give just as good as I’m getting. I may make somewhat less of a fuss about Angel topping me then I used to (especially now that I get to bugger him as well), but the mick still has to work for the privilege.

As if he can read my mind, one of Angel’s hand stretches out towards my stomach as he begins to nibble and lick at my lips, seeking entrance. I can’t help but groan and let his tongue slip through as he runs his fingernails down from my abs to my belt, making fast work of all the barriers between his hand and my cock so he can grasp me in his palm. While Angel’s tongue is thoroughly fucking my mouth, his fist begins stroking my length, leaving just enough of an opening to let me buck into the pleasing friction as he moves his fingers up and down.

“What a beautiful sight,” my sire murmurs as he pulls away from our kiss to dip down and place sharp little bites all over my jugular. “Yer so fuckin’ gorgeous when ya let yerself go, Lad. It’s almost ‘mpossible not to resist the urge to shove ya down and push my prick ‘nto ya right now.” He emphasizes this statement with an extra painful nip that I just know is going to leave teeth marks in the morning. “Still, patience ‘s a virtue, as they say.”

In a flash, Angel removes both my duster and shirt so that he can start to work lower. After a quick laving of both my nipples, his intentions become unmistakable as he circles the depression of my navel and then trails his tongue even further so it is directly above where his hand is still caressing my dick. 

Looking up, the smug bastard actually has the stones to chuckle at my expression of hungry want and I am this close to telling him off before he is completely swallowing me whole. Suddenly, I can’t remember my own bleeding name much less what I was about to say and all my mind can focus on are adjectives like _warm_ , _wet_ , and _tight_ as I grab hold of the head moving in between my legs.

“Christ Angel, whatever you do, don’t you dare stop!”

Ever so conveniently, the moment those words leave my mouth we both hear a voice say: “…Kay. Night Wills, night Xand.” and the front door opens to reveal the Slayer finally back from her night out. To her credit, our girl takes in the scene of Angel with my cock down his throat with only a hint of surprise, her eyebrow raising slightly as her lips shape into a tiny smirk, “Well, the bust must have been successful if you couldn’t have waited until you got to the bed for celebration sex.”

Me and Ang may not always see eye to eye, but when it comes to Buffy, we usually end up getting on the same wavelength right quick. All it takes is a shared look between us for a new game plan to form, one including the sexy little blonde in front of us who’s trying so hard to keep her eyes up at face level.

“Now, now, Sweetheart, don’t give us any of that cheek. It’s not our fault you came back from patrol so late and we decided to start without you. In fact, I think we may have to teach you a lesson on timeliness. What do you think Angel?”

“Aye. Spike’s right Buffy, ya need to be punished for makin’ yer men wait on ya.”

Hearing our words (and Angel’s accent), the Slayer’s eyes go round as saucers, “What? Angel? Are you two drunk? You must be if you believe you could get away with talking to me like that!”

I chuckle as I see the challenge in the Slayer’s expression and smell her arousal in the air. “True, we are a bit boozed up Pet, but…” I pause, sprinting from the couch to Buffy so I can hoist her over my shoulder, giving her firm ass a nice slap in the process, “You can’t say you don’t love it when your vamps show you that we’re not so tame after all.”

“Ah! Spike! Put me down now! Angel! Help me out here!” Buffy shrieks as I carry her to the bedroom, squirming the whole way. Her voice may sound indignant, but the waves of heat coming off her body tell a much different story. Behind us, I hear Angel laughing softly as he reaches out over my shoulder to steal a quick kiss from our wriggling little spitfire, “Yer not gettin out of this one Beloved. Accept yer punishment like a good lass and ya will earn a reward soon enough.”

Having reached our enormous king-sized bed, I promptly drop the Slayer on top of the down comforter and take in the sight of her. Flushed and panting, her green eyes flit from me to Angel and back again, her gaze unabashedly reflecting both her lust and curiosity at what we will attempt next. Though the cross around her neck did hurt like bloody hell bouncing off my back, the sting only managed to make my already erect cock even harder. Any day that I get to have a bit of pleasure _and_ pain with my lovers is always a good one.

“How about it Liam?” I grin at Buffy as I make a show of pretending to whisper in Angel’s ear, “Do you suppose our girl can handle a dozen swipes to that luscious bum of hers?”

At this comment, said girl scoffs and rolls her eyes. Angel growls, eyes lit up in anticipation.

“Nay Lad, I believe an even twenty ought ta set the missus straight.”

“Please, I’d like to see you try!”

“Well then, how about this Luv: We make it a full thirty spanks, and you can’t make a single peep or else no coming for the rest of the night.”

The Slayer may like to complain and say that the Oaf and I can’t resist turning everything into a competition, but get her riled up enough and she’ll never say no to a well-placed wager… well, as long as the stakes are right.

“And if I win?” she asks, her expression having gone from defiant to cautiously interested.

“Then Gorgeous, I’ll let you sit on my face until you pass out.”

Buffy does her best to seem unimpressed, but her sharp intake of breath and the color rising to her cheeks is a dead giveaway, “And how exactly is that a punishment for you? It’s not fair if you get to win no matter what.”

I laugh. She does have me there. If there is one thing me and the Sire love as much as a good shagging, it’s eating out our pretty mistress’s quim right and proper. Clever chit knows it too. “True, it may not be a punishment for me Ducks, but you wouldn’t exactly be suffering either hmm?” I tease before crawling onto the bed and leaning in for a kiss.

“Well, whatever the outcome of yer bet, I’m still fuckin’ yer ass William. Don’t think I forgot.” The Drunken Lout reminds me as he begins to shuck off his clothes and Buffy giggles when I turn back to glare daggers at him. “Hey! I still haven’t agreed you know.”

Somehow in his blitzed state, Angel still manages to look affectionate as he gives our woman a skeptical glance. “I may be old Beloved, but I ‘aven’t lost my wits yet. Yer quim starts ta drip at the mere thought of one of our mouths between your legs, don’t ya dare try ta deny it.”

I crow loudly as Buffy is left frozen in open-mouthed shock, too surprised to even attempt a comeback. “Couldn’t have said it better myself Sire! Now Luv, how about you get out of these clothes so you can accept what’s coming to you like a good girl?”

“Fine! Stupid, egotistical vampires…” She grumbles halfheartedly as she removes first her cross and then her tank top. Once her breasts fall free of the fabric, I can’t help but reach out and give the rosy nipples a slight tweak, reveling in the small gasp that’s let loose from the Slayer’s throat. Silently, Angel moves in behind her, kissing and caressing upwards from Buffy’s shoulders to the nape of her neck, purring the whole time like the pouf he is. “Yer sure ya can stay quiet Sweetheart?”  


Buffy’s face which had gone slack in pleasure twists into a pout, her hands coming upwards to quickly discard her shorts. Once she is fully naked, the Slayer shifts sideways and bows her entire form in between us, clutching the sheets tightly. 

“Give me everything you got,” she demands as if we were about to spar.

I huff and shake my head, drawing my arm slowly down the girl’s spine. Giving up control has never been something that comes naturally to her. “Relax Cutie, you know it’s all in good fun. We wouldn’t do anything we didn’t think you’d like.” I emphasize my point with a tiny pinch to her ass and Buffy squirms against my fingers. “Just try to hold still. You can bite into your arm or the covers if you want to.” 

When she finally settles down, I look at Angel and nod, offering him the first go. He starts off with a light slap that we both know feels like nothing to someone with Slayer strength and Buffy lets out the breath she had been holding onto, realizing we are going to ease her into the rougher stuff. I bring my hand down on the opposite cheek and we continue that way for a while, the spanks getting gradually harder as we go on. 

By about number fifteen, our Kitten’s bottom is starting to take on a lovely shade of pink and by twenty she is inhaling and exhaling loudly through her nose, her body rocking against the mattress in search of some friction. The heady scent of her need is wafting around the room and the two of us have to each hold an arm against her hips so that we can effectively pin her down. Though our girl has taken to clenching her jaw, not once has she cried out. Besides her breathing, she has stayed completely quiet just as I dared her to. 

“Only ten more to go Sweetness. Do you want us to stop? Neither me nor Ang would hold it against you and the moment the sun rises, we’ll make you come as many times as you want.”

She shakes her head, not even willing to answer me verbally. The Slayer’s a stubborn bint, it’s one of the reasons I love her so much.

“Kay then,” I say, locking eyes with the Grandsire, “How bout we give her a final five each? Really make them sting.”

“Sounds good to me,” Angel replies before swinging down his palm for a quintet of rapid blows, not letting up for even a second of reprieve. Buffy attempts to lunge forward either away or into the smacks, but our grasp around her middle stays steel tight while her mouth remains firmly shut.

“And now for the grand finale.” I leer as I alternate between the two fiery red cheeks, finishing off with an open palmed double hit across both that leaves me panting. The Slayer’s eyes and lips snap open wide, but her scream is a silent one. Bugger, I thought that would get her for sure. 

Realizing her triumph, Buffy collapses in a heap on the bed, an adorable smile spreading across her face. “Told you I could do it.”

Seeing her like that, I can’t help but smile back. “Yes, Luv, that you did. I suppose you’ll be demanding your reward now?”

“In a second. Just want to lay here…get a chance to recover.”

“Whatever ya need darlin’. Ya did so well.” Angel murmurs as he lowers himself to lay down next to her, brushing a gentle kiss behind her ear.

Letting out a good-natured sigh, I join the cuddling pile and nuzzle at the Slayer’s neck, making sure to avoid brushing my hands against her still aching backside. Playing together is always fun, but there is a certain contentment to be found in just snuggling up and enjoying the company. We stay that way for a few minutes, all three of us intertwined. Buffy starts running her fingernails across our scalps and even though I don’t want to, I can’t help but let out a quiet purr that Angel would surely tease me for if he wasn’t making the same sounds himself. It’s the small vibrations across her neck that eventually rouse the Slayer into action once again. 

“Mmm Spike? I want my reward, but I want to watch you and Angel too.” 

I groan loudly as Angel softly chuckles against Buffy’s shoulder. 

“You sure know how to push a bloke to his limits, don’t cha Pet?”

“Aw come on, you were totally gonna do it without me here, why can’t I get a show?” She coaxes. 

“Our lady does have a point, William. And ya did promise ‘er a good seein’ to.” Angel joins in, looking totally smug and sexier for it, damn him.

“You lot are gonna kill me one day, you know that right?”

Buffy laughs, the mischievous glint coming back to her eyes. “Yeah, we know. But at least you’ll get to die happy and well fucked.”

“Can’t disagree with that statement Luv. Now come here and get on top of me.”

“With pleasure,” Buffy grins as she pushes herself up and turns around before positioning her thighs over my head.

“Uh, Buffy? Wouldn’t you prefer the other way round?”

“Wanna try something before my show. Angel move over here in front of us. Spike, spread your legs so Angel can kneel in between them.”  
The Old Man appears just as confused as I am, but as usual, we both do what our girl says. Once our hips are essentially slotted together and our dicks are practically touching, Buffy leans over to grab them both and runs her tongue in a straight line from one tip to the next.

“Jesus Christ!” Angel shouts as he scoots forward to be closer to the Slayer’s hot little mouth. I wish I could say something similar, but now my mouth is full. I can do little more than moan as I thrust my tongue in the delicious and slippery flesh above me. 

Though Buffy continues to rub, kiss, and lick at both of our cocks without interruption, I can tell she is definitely enjoying what I’m doing by the way she is bucking against my mouth and getting wetter by the second. I make sure to get my fill of the addicting honey coming from her pussy before focusing on her clit and teasing it with broad strokes. The Slayer tightens her grip around our shafts and begins to groan as she alternates between sucking first my cockhead and then Angel’s. The sensations feel bloody fucking brilliant, but I know my girl is close and it’s a point of pride for both me and my Sire that Buffy receives at least one orgasm every time before either of us get our end away. With that in mind, I speed up my lashing of that sweet bundle of nerves and am soon rewarded as Buffy begins to tremble and then bolt up to cry out.

“Oh God! Spike, baby, yes!”

I wrap my lips around her nub and switch to some gentle sucking to draw out the first peak before starting her in on the second. Above me, I can hear Angel kiss our sweetheart and whisper dirty little nothings to her in his deep Irish brogue.  


“What a vision ya are precious’. Could watch ya come forever, doesn’t matter whether it’s me or Spike or even yerself makin’ ya scream. Fuck, ’m such a lucky man. Getting’ ta share a bed with the two most stunning creatures I know. Love ya so much…”

Drinking may help him loosen up a bit, but our Angel will always remain a sap til the day he dusts.

Using my blunt teeth, I carefully nip at the Slayer and then shift my head upwards so I can once again fuck her cunny with my tongue. Groaning at my ministrations, she starts a bouncing motion against my face as she jacks her hand faster and it’s all I can do not to immediately come in her grip like a school boy. Wanting to avoid that embarrassing scenario, I give her clit a quick pinch and have her rocketing back to the moon in seconds. As she comes down from her trip, I feel Angel move away from us and then immediately come back with slick fingers which travel down to probe at my hole. I brace myself for the intrusion, but Angel just glides a digit around my opening, not pushing in quite yet.

“You know what ta do Buffy. Make our Will howl.”

“Don’t need to tell me twice.” She says, opening her mouth and easily taking me in to the root. While she is busy swallowing my cock, Angel finally breeches into me and aims directly for my prostate, causing my whole damn body to spasm and jerk as I come. The so-called Champions of Justice just teamed up against me for a sneak attack! I swear they could give the bloody Powers a run for their money when it comes to pulling fast ones.

When my eyes finally unroll themselves from my sockets, I feel Buffy remove her mouth from my prick and try to crawl off from on top of me. Taking hold of her hips, I keep her lower half pressed to my chest and place a sharp love bite to her inner thigh, making sure she gets the message to stay where she is.  


“Where do you think you’re going Pretty Girl? Wasn’t our deal for me to keep getting you off until you’re unconscious? From your wriggling, I can definitely tell that that is not the case.”

“Yeah, but don’t you want to get in a better position so that you’re not… uncomfortable?”

“Uncomfortable?” I scoff, kissing the mark I just made, “I have my lady love within easy reach for servicing and my Sire’s about to shag the unlife out of me. I feel fucking fantastic!”

“And I know how to make it even better.” Angel drawls, replacing his scissoring fingers with something much bigger. 

Though there is a slight burn as he presses into me, the stretch causes both of us to moan and my cock to immediately stand back up at attention. Not wanting the Slayer to feel left out, I move my hand from her side to her pussy, using my fingertips to part her folds and slowly dip inside her entrance. Stroking her outer wall, I find that one spot that always drives her berserk without fail and prod at it with two hooked digits, fiercely sucking on her clit at the same time. In shock, Buffy shoots her head up and nearly collides with Angel’s chin.

“Holy shit! Fuck, fuck, fuck!”

For a moment, Angel stops his thrusts, obviously surprised, but soon continues onward until his pelvis is fully flush with my arse. With a happy groan, he gives an experimental buck of his hips before slowly working up to a swift rhythm, deliberately hitting just the right place with each plunge of his cock.

“Want ta see ya lose control, one after the other…”

By this time, Buffy is whimpering as her cunny pulses around my fingers and though I am very tempted to just lie back and enjoy the exquisite pounding I’m receiving myself, I know the payoff for all my efforts will definitely be worth it. After a hard final thrust with my hand, Buffy tenses up and positively _wails_ , the juices from her quim squirting out in thick streams as her release takes hold. Acting fast, I lap up as much of her spendings as I can, letting the rest slide down my chin in messy rivulets. No longer able to support her own weight, the poor dear collapses completely, still gasping and writhing from the powerful aftershocks.

Overwhelmed with the scent of Buffy’s cum, Angel growls and goes into a frenzy, speeding up his pace until I swear I can feel nothing else but his prick and the pleasure racing throughout my limbs. I’m so hard that I ache and from the leer I can see on Angel’s face, the bastard knows it too. If I had use of my arms, I’d just bring myself off, but Buffy is still strewn out on top of me, totally knackered and clinging adorably. Looks like I’m gonna have to ask nicely for my little death.

“Angel, let me come already! Put myself at you and Buffy’s mercy didn’t I? Don’t you think I deserve it?”

Rather than seem convinced, the drunken Irishman just leers even more. “Aye Will, that I do. Just want ta torture ya a little more ‘s all. Buffy lovely? Ya still awake?”

“Barely.” She murmurs, rubbing her cheek against my lower stomach.

“Then I think Spike owes ya one last orgasm sweetheart. Come ‘ere.”

Thrusting in to the hilt, Angel pulls a sleepy Buffy to his chest and then positions her directly over my cock, holding on to her as she lowers herself to be penetrated slowly. The dual sensations of being both filled and filling someone else have me close to tears, every nerve I have feels like a live wire. I am only a second away from begging either or both of my lovers to move when Angel wraps his arms around Buffy’s back and smiles at me from over her shoulder.

“Fuck ‘im how ya want to Beloved, I’ll do the rest.”

Without another word, Angel pulls out almost entirely before jackhammering right back in, smashing against my prostate with full force. While he continues to make me see stars, Buffy rocks steadily against me in a slow counterpoint, stroking her clit lazily with her hand to get just enough friction. 

The cheeky bint always likes to tease that out of the three of us, I’m the one who needs physical affection the most. That if I couldn’t touch or be touched, I would just dust automatically. As much as it may tarnish my Big Bad image (appearances need to be kept up, even if I am irrevocably a White Hat now), I have to admit she does have a point. Me, her, and Angel will never stop bickering and bitching at one another no matter what, but when we get like this, all of that stuff seems to just melt away. Rather than three different beings in an infinitely complicated relationship, we become a single entity who simply needs to connect all of its parts to be whole. None of it really makes sense, but I sure as hell know I wouldn’t feel this amazing by myself. It is these thoughts along with the combined efforts of my lovers that eventually cause me to spend, roaring my satisfaction. Through the haze of my pleasure, I can hear Angel and Buffy moaning and gasping, rapidly finding their ends soon after mine.

Having finally shagged ourselves to exhaustion, we all roll over towards the head of the bed, a mass of tangled limbs and sated bodies. Since Angel is the only one who still seems to have any energy left, he reluctantly gets up to go to the bathroom and returns with a wet wash cloth to clean us all. Just as promised, our Slayer is fast asleep and I can’t help but smirk with manly pride as my Sire shakes his head and sighs. 

“Told her didn’t I?”

“Aye, that ya did Lad. Now move over.”

Not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty, he makes quick work of his task, planting a soft kiss on her forehead once he is finished swabbing. Turning slightly, it looks as if he’s going to give me the same treatment, but then he bends over and starts licking my face, laving off all the remnants of Buffy’s juices that ran from my lips to my neck. While usually I would complain about this sort of poufy behavior post- shagging, I’m about ready to close my eyes for some kip and honestly, it does feel quite nice. When he’s done with my upper half, Angel shifts downward, tonguing at my now soft cock and balls. Oh, so this is the time he decides to finish that blowjob that got interrupted earlier? Once I’m this close to passing out?

Sensing my annoyance, the still boozed up sod moves away from my bits and chuckles, crawling back up for an apologetic peck.

“Sorry Will. Couldn’t resist a little taste of you ‘nd Buffy mixed together. I’ll take care of ya another time. Promise.” 

After a few damp swipes to wash me as clean as I’m gonna get, Angel climbs over to his usual spot on the right side of the bed, throwing the cloth vaguely in the direction of the clothes hamper to be picked up in the morning. From my place on the left, I stare a moment as he settles in, wondering whether it was a good or a bad thing that we got as smashed as we did tonight. Deciding it isn’t really worth thinking about, I curl up behind the Slayer, letting myself drift off slowly. Just before I go completely unconscious, a large hand comes up to squeeze my forearm and I hear four muttered words that make me smile:

“Thanks, Spike. Good night.”


End file.
